


You Won't See Me Fall Apart

by SmashAndCas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hockey Player Jamie, M/M, Memory Loss, Police Officer Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashAndCas/pseuds/SmashAndCas
Summary: Jordie clears his throat, "Jame, you don't know who that guy is? No idea?"Jamie frowns, "Should I?"There's a heavy pause and Jordie shrugs, "Well, considering you asked him to marry you last week, yeah, I'd say you probably should."And fuck, if that isn't Jamie's luck. He's got a hot ass fiancé and doesn't even know his name.akaThe one where Jamie loses his memory and Tyler comesthisclose to losing the love of his life.(I swear there is a HEA, just let me put you through some emotional upheaval first).





	You Won't See Me Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all (I say this like there will be actual people who read this mess). This is my first foray into writing in this fandom. I've been a lurker for a while and thought I'd give it a go (lord help us all). If your name is tagged in this, do us both a favor and nope the fuck on out of here. 
> 
> I listened to the Elastic Heart cover by Written By Wolves on repeat while writing this. It's really great in a screamy, awesome way if you're into that sort of thing. 
> 
> Also, all the hand waving to how family access to the players area works. I haven't the slightest idea. If I knew this info, I'd be chilling with the Dallas Stars and not writing fanfiction about them... *shrugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own and I am a terrible proofreader so please forgive me!

“Jesus, that was a gorgeous goal. Jamie is so getting laid tonight.” Tyler throws back the dregs of his beer and smirks at Jordie’s uncomfortable grimace. 

“Dude. Can you not? That’s still my baby brother. Even if you guys are all in love and shit, I don’t need the details.” 

There’s only two minutes left in the third and the Stars are holding a three goal lead thanks to a stellar night by the captain and his team. Two goals and an assist by Jamie has Tyler half-hard in his jeans already. Nothing gets him going like good hockey, and damn, Jamie put on a clinic tonight. 

Even with the strong lead, they’re still battling and Jamie has the puck along the boards, glancing quickly around the ice to peruse his options. He dumps the puck deep in the zone as his line heads to the bench for a change. 

Out of nowhere, there’s a flash of movement as Subban barrels into Jamie, catching him at a bad angle and sending him into the boards. There’s an immediate whistle as the refs stop the play, circling around Jamie. Roussel is already over the boards and throwing punches before Tyler realizes that Jamie isn’t moving. At all. 

He and Jordie tear out of the box, both immediately sober at the thought of Jamie being seriously injured. 

Tears have gathered in Tyler’s eyes and he brushes them away angrily as he follows Jordie. They’re pushing their way through the crowd and down the private set of stairs that lead to the restricted area for players, staff, media and family. 

Jordie waves his keycard over the access panel and it flashes red. He tries again without success. Tyler’s eyes are wild, “Jordie, what the fuck does that mean?” 

The response is quiet, “They don’t want any media getting in, so they locked down the doors. It’ll clear in a minute once they code in family keys.” 

Tyler is bordering on hysterical as he thinks about Jamie, perfectly still on the ice. 

The tears are flowing freely now and Tyler makes no move to disguise his panic, “Jordie, what do we do?” 

Jordie swipes at the keycard, his collected calm starting to fray at the edges with Tyler’s whispered words. The access panel blinks green twice and the door unlocks with a click. The duo rushes through and hangs an immediate left down the hallway towards the training room. It’s empty which means they’ve already loaded Jamie into an ambulance and left the facility. 

It’s eerily quiet, so the sound of a phone ringing makes both of them jump. 

Jordie pulls his phone out and swipes to answer, “Hey Mom. No, I don’t know anything. Tyler and I are gonna go find a trainer and I’ll call you back. No, don’t do that. Not yet. We’ll call you back ASAP. Love you too.” 

Tyler’s heart clenches at the thought of Mama and Papa Benn watching the game and seeing Jamie on the ice like that. Jordie can sense a fresh wave of panic washing over Tyler and he isn’t sure that he has the right words to reassure him at the moment.

“I’m gonna go find Dave or one of the guys. Can you wait here for me? I’ll find out if he’s going to UT Southwestern and we can figure out the plan from there.” 

Tyler nods and leans against the wall, fiddling with the chain around his neck. 

Jordie returns almost immediately and nudges Tyler, “Let’s go. He’s headed to UT South. They said he was in and out of consciousness when they loaded him in the ambulance.” 

Biting back another anxious comment, Tyler just follows Jordie down the hallway. It doesn’t even feel like he’s in control of his body at the moment. It’s all he can do to put one foot in front of the other. 

He just needs to see Jamie. Touch him and feel his heartbeat, steady and strong. 

****

Jamie groans quietly as he can, afraid that any noise will somehow worsen the massive headache that is currently ruining his life. 

“Fuck.” 

Tyler’s head snaps up at the soft curse and he nearly bursts into tears, fuck this day, seriously, “Jamie!” 

Jordie scrambles to his feet and stands protectively next to the hospital bed, “Jesus Chubbs, way to give us all a scare, asshole.”

Jamie grimaces as he attempts to level his older brother with a glare. But his face and head hurt and he doesn’t think it’s as intimidating as he’d like it to be.

He glances at the other guy in the room and frowns in confusion, “Who’re you?” 

Jamie hears Jordie’s sharp intake of breath, but is instead focused on how the face of the beautiful stranger absolutely crumbles before falling into a cool unreadable mask. 

“Uh, just a friend, I’ll, uh, just go, then.” 

Nodding, Jamie leans back against his pillow as he watches the retreating backside of the guy fade from his room. 

Jordie clears his throat, "Jame, you don't know who that guy is? No idea?" 

Jamie frowns, "Should I?" 

There's a heavy pause and Jordie shrugs, "Well, considering you asked him to marry you last week, yeah, I'd say you probably should."

And fuck, if that isn't Jamie's luck. He's got a hot ass fiancé and doesn't even know his name. 

****

Tyler collapses onto the nearest bench he can find outside of Jamie’s room. His chest hurts and he can barely suck in enough air to breathe. Fumbling in his pocket, he grabs his phone and punches the home button, queues up contacts and presses the call icon.

“Jason, can you come get me? I’m at UT South.” Tyler hiccups, “Jamie doesn’t know who I am and I need to get out of here before I actually lose my shit.” 

Tyler hears the sirens flip on before Daddy hangs up the call, and that is all kinds of illegal, but Tyler can’t bring himself to care. 

He wanders out of the main entrance and parks himself on a bench outside, needing some fresh air to process the last few hours of his life. 

His whole world has been turned upside down and he’s not sure it’ll ever find its way back to normal. 

Fifteen minutes later, a patrol car tears into the main driveway of the hospital and Tyler gets up and climbs in the front seat. 

Jason is quiet for a moment, “Ty?” 

Fresh tears squeeze their way out without permission and Tyler whispers, “Take me home, please Jase.” 

Demers nods, “I’m so sorry Tyler, I’m sure he’ll be fine, just give it some time.” 

Tyler doesn’t respond verbally, just tugs the chain around his neck out from beneath his shirt and closes a fist around the band of metal dangling from it. The band is warm from resting against Tyler’s chest and his heart aches as he thinks about Jamie looking at him with confusion in his eyes. 

There’s nothing he can do about it now. Time heals all wounds, right? Tyler hopes the old adage is true, because he won’t survive a life without Jamie, and that, is a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, all the cookies for you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope to have the next chapter up soon! 
> 
> P.S. I can't tag for shit, so any help would be great!


End file.
